


Blogging

by ivyness



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Internet, M/M, au yeah august, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness
Summary: Steve finds Danny's blog





	Blogging

“Danny!”

Kono stuck her head out of the office and gave Danny a shit eating grin. “Oh boy, what did you do this time to get the boss’s panties in a twist?”

Danny pointed an accusing finger at her. “Unwarranted.”

He stood up from his desk to face down an angry, charging, Navy seal. 

“Danny! Where the hell have you been?”

“No, you don’t get to come running in here like a mindless animal, Steven,” Danny said, shifting his pointing finger to jab at Steve’s chest. “You are yelling and disturbing the peace of our nice, quiet office and scaring all the interns. So. I get to be the one to ask you: What the hell Steve?”

Started out of his anger, Steve looked down at Danny’s finger in confusion, “We don’t have any interns, Danny.”

Danny threw his hands up in the air. “Of course we don’t, Steven. And do you want to know why?” Danny asked.

Steve muttered, “I think you’re about to tell me.”

“Because you are a loud, suicidal maniac who will scar the poor things for life!” Danny exclaimed, ignoring Kono’s giggling to glare at Steve as he rolled his eyes.

“Kids these days need to toughen up.” Steve said, earnestly. “I’ve been telling you, you should let Gracie come and train with us.” He held up a hand to forstall Danny’s protest, “Not when we have an actual case, of course, just training.”

“You are a testosterone-drunk nut job,” Danny said and smacked Steve’s arm when all he did was smile goofily. “What did you come running in here for anyway?”

Steve’s eyes instantly clouded over in remembered irritation and said seriously, “I found the blog, Danny.”

Danny stared at him, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“The blog, Danny! Your blog.” Steve said, nudging Danny out of the way and pulling up the internet browser on his computer.

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah, oh shit. What the hell, Danny?” 

“In my defense: I never talked about cases and I only really post shit pieces about pineapples now.”

Steve flipped to the last page of Danny’s blog and pointed accusingly. “You called me a self-destructive lunatic!”

Kono wandered up, pulled the screen so she could get a look, and whistled softly under her breathe. “Harsh brah.”

“I tell you that literally everyday because it’s true!” Danny yelled at the both of them and Kono nodded in agreement, “Besides, what the hell are you doing invading my privacy like that?”

Steve got a shifty eyed look and Danny glared. Steve only got that look when he was about to lie to Danny, “I’m your commanding officer. I need to make sure nothing sensitive slips out.”

Danny rolled his eyes in exasperation, “You are a terrible liar and I can’t believe you read through five years of blog posts, you nerd.” Steve just shrugged and continued to look like a guilty perp. “How exactly did you find my blog?”

Steve rocked back on his feet and jammed his hands in his pockets. “So, Kono what are you working on right now?”

Kono raised her hands and backed out of the room. “Oh no, you two are not dragging me into your lover’s spat.”

“Yeah, Steve,” Danny said, “this is between you and me.” Danny dug his finger into Steve’s chest. “You won’t get out of this that easily. Spit it out.”

Steve glared at Kono’s retreating form and said reluctantly, “I was just googling and stumbled upon it.”

Danny drew in a sharp breathe, “The hell. You were running a background check on me! And don’t you dare try to lie to me,” Danny said as Steve opened his mouth in denial. “I know you already ran a check on me before we first partnered up. So why now?”

Steve drew his shoulders up defensively and aggressively pulled his hand out of his pocket, slamming a small black box on the table. 

Danny stared down at the innocuous looking box with shock and then turned and smacked Steve upside the head. “This is not how you propose you moron.”

Steve shrugged, “I knew you’d say yes”

Danny wanted to be angry but he was pretty sure he was smiling like a loon “Okay. Yes, fine. But seriously though, why the background check?”

Steve smiled brightly, “Reconnaissance.”

A loud cough came from Kono, hardly muffling her loud, “Losers.”

Steve and Danny grinned brightly at one another and Steve said, “Seriously, though, you need to get over your weird thing against pineapple. C’mon, there’s a new place with some great pineapple and ham pizza.”

“Don’t make me divorce you, Steve”


End file.
